


Sujamma Loosens the Tongue

by Potato_Being



Series: Awakening [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Skooma, soul cairn, the dragonborn is an addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn walks in to find Meren sitting on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sujamma Loosens the Tongue

Meren Litdur was sitting on the floor of Severin Manor surrounded by  eighteen empty bottles, and only two originally held skooma. Teldryn walked in, making more noise than usual, and stopped in his tracks as he watched Meren down an entire flask of sujamma. The entire room stunk of alcohol.

"Meren what are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Meren slurred, looking over at the Dunmer.

"You're drunk. Why?" Teldryn asked flatly.

"I'm a mess."

"Yes, you are. I did not think that the man who hired me would turn out to be a skooma-addled vampire. Get up." Teldryn said, more forcefully than intended, taking Meren's hands and pulling. He ended up being pulled to the ground by the high elf.

"I'm a mess."

"We've been over this."

"I messed up."

"With what?" Teldryn was curious. Almost a month and he still wasn't sure about where his employer came from, or why he ended up on Solstheim, much less why he had nightmares nearly every time he went to sleep.

"There was… a house. In Cyrodiil. I had… to meet my boss. I came too late and they had…" Meren choked back what sounded like a sob. "Skinned him and hung him from the ceiling." Teldryn felt his stomach shift. "They killed him, thinking he was a murderer. The murderer was right there, right with them all the time. He helped." Meren's voice broke, and he was shaking.

"And?"

"I ran. I ran from Cyrodiil, I ran from them. I went back to the Summerset Isles. And then I was called to the… to the Great War." Meren stared down at his legs. "And I went back to Cyrodiil. I marched into the Imperial City, years after I left."

"You were with the Aldmeri Dominion."

"I ran from that, too. I hid myself away in Skyrim."

"Is that why you can't sleep?"

"No." The answer was short and flat, barely choked out. Meren picked up a nearly-empty bottle of wine, and downed the rest. "I was trapped in the Soul Cairn." He was shaking, his yellow eyes staring fearfully at the ground.

"What's the--"

"It's where souls go! It's how conjurers and necromancers are able to do the things they do! It's a huge plain, filled with ruined towers and walls, and skeletons and the souls of innocent men and women!" Meren screamed, causing Teldryn to recoil. "I don't know how I got there, all I know is that I spent years hiding from the overlords of that damned place, and I nearly died getting out!"

"How did you get out?"

"There were two women. Two vampires. A Dunmer and a Nord. And they… they led me out. On the condition that I help them. And I did. I helped summon a dragon--the same dragon that hunted me! And then they--she, the Dunmer, sent me away from the castle I appeared in."

"You said you'd never seen a dragon."

"I've tried so hard to forget that part. I ran from the two women as soon as we were out of the Soul Cairn."

"And you ended up here."

"With nothing but some spells, old armour and a pouch of stolen gold." Meren finished quietly.

"You dream of the Soul Cairn."

"Yes."

"It still haunts you."

"Oh, gods. I can still hear the rattle of bonemen as they try to find me."

"How long ago did you run from the murderer?"

"It was during the Oblivion Crisis."

"By the Three." Teldryn shook his head, leaning back on his hands. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"A bit longer than that." Teldryn sighed, moving to stand up.

"All right. Will you stand up, now? I'll need to clean this up while you sleep off your state--"

"Kiss me." Meren said, leaning towards Teldryn. He recoiled, processing the sudden change in Meren's demeanour.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Why?"

"I don't remember what it's like to be loved. Pretend to love me." Meren looked like he was about to cry again.

"I don't need to pretend, boss." Teldryn said quietly.

"What?"

"Never mind. You won't remember this in the morning anyway." Teldryn sighed and lightly kissed Meren on the lips. The Altmer didn't respond, and he did it again, harder. Slowly Meren registered what was happening, and as the two kissed again, this time both elves participated. Meren pulled his hireling to his chest, working to get as close as possible. The two wrapped their arms around each other, Teldryn's hands running through Meren's hair. As the two parted, they locked eyes.

"How was that?" Teldryn asked.

"The last time anyone did that was centuries ago. I'd forgotten." Meren whispered.

"Come on, boss. Let's get you to bed." Teldryn scooped the Altmer up, carrying him to the bed and laying him out on it. As he turned to leave Meren grabbed his arm.

"Don't go--the nightmares aren't as bad when there's someone nearby." Teldryn nodded, and slid in beside him.

"Just don't lie on top of me again." Teldryn said.

"I'll try not to." Meren replied. He moved in close to the dark elf, who put his arms around the larger man. The two quickly fell asleep.

 

\--

 

Meren woke up with his head pounding. He groaned, slowly sitting up and shielding his eyes from the lantern light. He stumbled towards where the alchemy table was, tripping over empty bottles. As he sloppily mixed a healing potion he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Well, look at you. It's nearly noon and you're finally awake." Teldryn said. Meren leaned against the table, downing the potion quickly.

"What did you mean, 'you don't have to pretend to love me'?"

"Oh shit, I thought you wouldn't remember that." Teldryn muttered. Meren turned to him slowly, still holding onto the table.

"Teldryn, what did you mean by that?" The Dunmer shifted uncomfortably, looking away.

"What do you think I meant?" He muttered. Meren slowly stepped towards him, still unsteady on his feet.

"I'm never sure."

"I meant this." Teldryn leaned forward, kissing him again. As he leaned away they locked eyes.

"How much do you remember from last night?"

"Telling you things that if I had been sober I'd never mention."

"Do you want to part ways?" Teldryn asked. He felt sick saying it, he didn't want to let this emotional wreck of an Altmer wander Solstheim alone. If he left, he was sure Meren would end up alone and dying.

"No, why would you say that?" Meren squeaked, lunging forward and hugging Teldryn tightly.

"Because you told me things you'd rather keep hidden."

"It doesn't matter any more. You know them now. Do you want to part ways?"

"No."

"Then stay." Teldryn wrapped his arms around the taller elf, both unwilling to let go.

"If I'm staying, then I'm taking all the alcohol and selling it. Also, you stink." Teldryn said frankly.

"Sorry."

"Let's just get you cleaned up, all right?"


End file.
